


Sign Your Name Across My Heart

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of COE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Your Name Across My Heart

**Title:**  Sign Your Name Across My Heart  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Set after the events of COE.  
 **Warnings:**   **Spoiler for COE episode 5, ANGST.**  
 **Rating: G**

** A/N This is really angsty, it wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry.  
**   
The pain had been nothing compared to what he had endured recently, and he couldn't imagine anything else is his life ever comparing to it ever again.

Leaving the small building Jack strode purposefully along the street, ignoring everything around him. 

The traffic, the people, even the damn birds couldn't penetrate him thoughts.

Turning into the next street Jack took a moment as he walked towards the small, quaint church to take in the pretty picture it painted.

The pretty picture that hid the sadness from the rest of the world with it's huge weeping willow trees.

Jack still thought the type of trees chosen for the churchyard was more than a little ironic.

In the cool autumn air the place was deserted, only the wind blowing through the trees, making the leaves rustle was the only sign of life.

Stopping in front of the grave stone Jack couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face as he read the words, focusing on 'Beloved son, brother, partner, friend'.

Ianto's sister had had no problem with Jack wanting 'Partner' on the headstone, Jack wanted to acknowledge what they were to each other now even if Ianto hadn't been able to admit it even in life.

Crouching down beside the well tended grave Jack brushed away a few stray fallen leaves as he spoke.

“One day I'll find a way of making it permanent, I promised you I would never forget you and you always did like to leave your mark.” Jack said, smiling softly through his tears at the way Ianto loved to leave the purple bruises on his body. “I don't care how often I have to repeat it, I will always have you name with me.”

Stretching himself back up to his full hight Jack glanced around before lifting his arm and pressing a couple of buttons on his wrist strap, vanishing in a beam of light and re-emerging moments later back in his room on the TARDIS.

“Don't tell him I'm back yet.” Jack whispered to the ship as he headed into the small bathroom, the TARDIS humming softly in agreement.

Slipping off his coat and shirt first Jack lifted his t shirt and gripped the edge of the tape that held the dressing over his heart, pulling it off in one swift movement.

Jack dropped it into the bin and ran his fingers over the etching on his flesh.

Just one word. 

Ianto.

“You signed your name on my heart a long time ago Ianto.” Jack said softly. “And I'll make sure it stays there forever.”

Letting his t shirt drop down Jack knew he would have the tattoo for maybe a week, two if he was lucky if he didn't die in the near future.

But it didn't matter, as soon as it faded he would get it replaced, almost every planet had their own version of tattoo's and one day he would find one that would remain on his skin forever.

“Love you.” Jack whispered as he made his way back to his room, pulled out the only photograph he had of his lover and lay down on his bed, hugging his pillow close as he allowed his grief to spill out once more.

Maybe in another five hundred years he thought, just maybe, he'd be able to remember him without his heart feeling like it was being ripped out over and over again.

The End.


End file.
